


Playing Dress-Up

by Ribby



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-01
Updated: 2010-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-08 14:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aragorn *hated* fancy clothing.  Elrond made him wear it.  But maybe it's not all bad?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Dress-Up

  
Aragorn *hated* fancy clothing. Elrond knew that. But all his Ranger gear seemed to have vanished, and in its place were velvets for the Council, and silks today. His protests to Elrond fell on deaf ears.  
"Aragorn. *You* may not see yourself as anything more than a Ranger... but while you're under my roof, you will act accordingly. Wear the silks, and for the love of Eru, DON'T FIDGET OR SCRATCH!"  
So here he sat, wishing for his leathers instead of slippery silk. But one appraising glance from Boromir, and he began to think playing dress-up could be... interesting.  



End file.
